


A Secret Correspondence

by silversigil



Series: Queen of Day, Lover of Night [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Diplomacy, F/F, Love Letters, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and Nohr had won. Hinoka is receiving Princess Camilla of Nohr on an important diplomatic mission, but Camilla has ideas other than diplomacy on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camilla's First Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 2 of Fire Emblem Femslash week: Endings. In this case it's the Conquest ending. There are major spoilers for that ending, so if you'd prefer to not be spoiled, back out now!

"Darling, just what are you afraid of? Love shouldn't be scary," said Camilla, in a tone that was just a bit more flirty than usual. There was no major stir in the Shirasagi throne room, where Queen Hinoka was receiving an important visitor from Nohr. Azama and Setsuna were there, but only to appease more distrustful clans. They'd long since learned that Hinoka was in no danger, and had in fact left their weapons in the armory, partially as a sign of trust. It was rare that anything said here would cause either of them to raise an eyebrow.  
  
By contrast, Queen Hinoka had quite a reaction to Camilla's question. Hinoka wasn't scared of love, and would be perfectly willing to meet the demands to marry that had been place on her as queen. She could easily see herself accepting and making affectionate gestures with the right person. It would have been fine if the right person was one her family's retainers, the family of a tribal chief, or practically any Hoshidan other than Sakura. Given the state of affairs, Hinoka probably would have been fine with Corrin despite them being siblings, if only they don't have any blood ties.  
  
But instead, she had fallen for a Nohrian. At least it was a Nohrian princess. The fact that it was the princess who was asking what Hinoka was afraid of made it somewhat difficult to answer the question. She could just be open about her affection, were her retainers not in the throne room with. She could also lie and say something generic, at the risk of losing the interest of the lady she was so utterly infatuated with.  
  
It had been one year since the war ended. One year since the monster impersonating Garon had been slain. One year since Ryoma and Takumi had been laid to rest. One year since Xander had been crowned King of Nohr, and one year since Hinoka became Queen of Hoshido. And most importantly, one year since the incident in Izumo.  
  
Hinoka was certain she would meet her end there at the hands of a Nohrian trickster, only for Corrin's army to cut the scum down and free Hinoka and her sisters. It wasn't Corrin who took out the two generals guarding the execution chamber, no, it was Camilla, who then cut Hinoka free before she even looked at any of the other captives.  
  
Then, at the feast, who would be so bold as to sit across from Hinoka? Of course, Camilla, her counterpart. Not helping matters was Camilla's sultry voice. Nor her flirtatious demeanor. Admittedly she was flirty with everyone, or at least that was how Hinoka tried to rationalize away her affections. But it hadn't worked completely, because there was a little piece of Hinoka's mind was just a bit unhappy with Corrin's wish for the two royal families to come to together as one, because that would make her and Camilla sisters, which would put another barrier between the two princesses.  
  
It had been one year since the defense of Castle Shirasagi, where, when Hinoka was certain she'd be executed by her sister, she was spared and told to run. She'd tried to keep her pride, until Camilla intervened. Camilla's axe had little to do with Hinoka choosing to live. It was the fact that Hinoka could no longer deny Camilla's affections. Hinoka struggled to rationalize Camilla's compliments, until by the end of their conversation Hinoka realized that Camilla's demands were not entirely for Corrin's benefit.  
  
Hinoka was rather certain of Camilla's affection, and was trying to figure out what could possibly motivate Camilla to ask that question. As Hinoka thought of hundreds if not thousands of reasons, the truth dawned on her. Camilla knew full well of Hinoka's interest, and was teasing the Queen. And indeed, it had worked, as Hinoka had become acutely aware of just how red her cheeks were, and it was not due to any manner of makeup.  
  
Of course, Hinoka was not the only one blushing. Camilla, knowing exactly the effect she was having on Hinoka, decided that she needed to continue her tease a bit. "Aww, did your special someone pop into your head?" Camilla asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Hinoka's cheeks somehow managed to become even more red, to a degree that until this moment everyone in the room, Camilla included, would have thought impossible, especially for a warrior like Hinoka. Yes, relations between the two kingdoms had improved since the war. But the last time a Nohrian visited Hoshido resulted in Corrin leaving with a pile of wyrmslayers and a promise to Sakura to not say where those weapons came from. Hinoka had banned the carrying in public of both wyrmslayers and yumi today to ensure Camilla's safety, even if the apothecaries were angry that they couldn't gather herbs.  
  
But Hinoka couldn't just sit on her throne looking embarrassed. After all, this was a diplomatic visit, and her duty as queen demanded she keep her composure no matter how much she wanted to confess her love to the diplomat. "Camilla, please don't worry about Hoshido's internal affairs. I have the matter completely under control." Hinoka said with subtle smile as looked directly into Camilla's eyes.  
  
Taking the hint, Camilla pulled out two envelopes. "My dear, these are private correspondences from the royal family of Nohr," and handed the envelopes to Hinoka.  
  
Hinoka was familiar with this. She would take the letters back to her private chambers, write her replies, and deliver them to her visitor, usually Corrin, who would then leave.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," said Camilla as she took her leave, escorted by Azama and Setsuna.  
  
Hinoka walked back to her private chambers carrying the letters close, and upon arriving at her desk, open the first one. It was from Corrin, being an apology for not being able to visit after the incident with the wyrmslayers, and that Camilla volunteered and seemed quite eager to see Hinoka again, so Xander decided to send the royal who rides a dragon rather than the royal who becomes a dragon. Somewhat unexpectedly, there was another sealed envelope inside, addressed to Sakura. Hinoka was fairly certain it a largely identical letter, just with details on exactly how Corrin got those wyrmslayers.  
  
Hinoka wrote a fairly simple reply, mostly assuring her sibling that everything went well with Camilla, and that Hinoka would still like see Corrin. She decided to hold off on sealing the envelope until she had read the other letter.  
  
When Hinoka opened the second envelope, she was quite surprised to find two letters in it. The first was from King Xander, and was largely dedicated to covering the same things as Corrin's letter, with a small section at the end about a possible memorial for everyone killed in the war, somethings which Hinoka approved of.  
  
The second letter, however, was utterly unlike anything she had expected. The ink had scarcely dried, and seemed quite hastily written, but still had rather beautiful, feminine handwriting.The letter was from Camilla, and Hinoka struggled to believe what she was reading.  
  
"My beloved Hinoka,  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you, but I know how much trouble it would cause if everybody knew you loved me. But that doesn't mean I can't love you, sweetie. And I do love you.  
  
My retainers, Selena and Beruka, know exactly about how I feel about you. They can keep you safe from prying eyes on your way to my personal chambers on your next visit to Castle Krakenburg. I know you wanted to follow me there during Xander's coronation.  
  
Xander and Corrin both told me what they wrote to you, and I know you could write them both back only one letter. If you me just one envelope, I'll arrange for you meet me in my private chambers.  
  
-Camilla  
  
P.S. Please do something to keep Oboro busy, you know how she is around my family"  
  
What stood out most was a rather large lipstick mark by Camilla's signature, in the exact same color as the lipstick Camilla was wearing.  
  
Hinoka quickly added a line indicating her support for Xander's proposal to the bottom of her existing letter and added his name onto the envelope before hastily sealing it. By pure luck she saw Oboro as she was leaving her personal chambers.  
  
"Oboro!" Hinoka called out. "I need you to give this to Sakura," and then Hinoka handed Oboro the envelope from Corrin. Oboro seemed a little skeptical, wondering if this was just to keep her from the Nohrian scum that the queen had idiotically allowed into the castle, but left to find Sakura without complaint.  
  
When Hinoka caught up with Camilla, Marzia had already been saddled and was ready to fly, with Azama and Setsuna standing by the wyvern's side, armed and ready to defend their visitor. Hinoka handed Camilla the single envelope with positively crimson cheeks. Rather than take the envelope, however, Camilla stole a kiss from Hinoka as the Nohrian quickly grabbed the envelope and mounted up while everyone was still stunned at her boldness.  
  
"Buh-bye!" shouted Camilla as she took off. As Camilla flew away Hinoka noticed Setsuna drawing an arrow, and, attempting to lower her retainer's bow, tackled the archer to the ground.  
  
"I-I'm sure she m-meant no o-offense," Hinoka stammered out, attempting to pick up both herself and a rather surprised Setsuna. She was glad that they were the only ones to have seen that, there were still people who doubted her because of how close she was to the royal family of Nohr.  
  
"Queen Hinoka," Azama started, "Setsuna and I would like to accompany you during your next visit to Nohr," he finished as Setsuna nodded in agreement.  
  
While that was an unexpected twist, Hinoka was quite confident that she would find a way to see Camilla despite it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially worried whether this was good enough to post, but now I think it's good enough. It was also typed up on a very old editor, so if you see any random line breaks, that's where they came from. I'll be expanding on this for day 6: Secrets.


	2. Hiding in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Camilla's visit Hinoka comes to Nohr for routine diplomatic actions, hoping to be able to freely express her affection for Camilla, but knowing Azama and Setsuna won't make that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 6 of Fire Emblem Femslash week: Secret.

Hinoka's pegasus landed at Castle Krakenburg, this time with Azama and Setsuna. Hinoka was still confident that she would be able to see Camilla in private, though she wasn't sure how to do so given how closely her retainers were following her as she walked into the castle. Hinoka was quite surprised when, rather than seeing three maids standing at the entrance, she saw Camilla, Selena, and Beruka standing ready to greet her.  
  
"Hello darling," Camilla began, and glanced at Hinoka's retainers, "Your retainers must be very loyal, coming with you all the way here," Camilla continued, with a bit of worry in her voice. Hinoka's retainers were not supposed to be here, and Camilla couldn't give Hinoka a kiss fit for a queen while Azama and Setsuna were watching. But that didn't mean there was nothing Camilla could do.  
  
Hinoka tried to act normal, handing her naginata to Selena and and letting Beruka take the pegasus. But then Camilla gave a small giggle, before she said "You're just SO cute," with her eyes somehow on both the pegasus and its rider. While Azama and Setsuna ignored Camilla's complimenting of Hinoka's mount, Hinoka dropped the reins as she stepped back. Beruka then grabbed the pegasus with a subtle smile and lead the creature to the stables.  
  
"Now, dear, I just need your retainers to give Selena their weapons and I can show you inside," stated Camilla, leaning just a bit closer to Hinoka.  
  
"We will need our weapons to protect Queen Hinoka," Azama replied, keeping a firm grip on his naginata.  
  
Camilla was initially going to insist on them disarming, but she saw an opportunity to get Hinoka alone. "Selena," Camilla said, "Let the armory attendant know our guests will be keeping their equipment?"  
  
Selena was initially confused, but, upon realizing what her lady was planning, responded "Yes, Lady Camilla," and ran off to the armory.  
  
"Now, just follow me," said Camilla, giving Hinoka a brief wink. The four of them walked through the castle to the throne in silence, though Hinoka quickly lost count of the number of times she wanted to say something to the beautiful woman in front of her, but couldn't because her retainers were right behind her. Admittedly, had Hinoka's retainers not been there, Hinoka would have needed to explain to King Xander why she was covered in lipstick marks.  
  
Soon they all arrived at the throne room doors where Laslow and Peri were waiting for them. Camilla stepped forward and said something to the two retainers, who gave her back a brief reply. Camilla turned to face the group, and looked directly at Hinoka. "Right this way sweetie," Camilla said with a wide smile as Laslow and Peri open the throne room doors just a bit.  
  
Hinoka walked through the doors despite them being only halfway open, but then Xander's retainers slammed them shut right in the faces of Hinoka's retainers. On cue, a pair of arrows flew through the hall, launching Azama and Setsuna's equipment from their hands.  
  
Niles and Selena stepped out into the hall, looking quite satisfied with how helpless Azama and Setsuna had become. "We can't have you bringing those naughty weapons into the throne room," Camilla said, "So Selena will have to show you to another room until Hinoka leaves."  
  
Selena and Niles both escorted the Hoshidans away as Beruka returned from the stables. Camilla and her retainer both sat down and waited for Hinoka to finish. Fortunately this happened rather quickly, with Laslow and Peri escorting a worried Hinoka out.  
  
"You're sure that Azama and Setsuna are unharmed?" Hinoka inquired of her escort.  
  
"My dear, they were left without a scratch," Camilla replied, "I know how much you care about them, and I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you."  
  
Hinoka's first reaction was to look at Laslow and Peri, who, strangely, seemed unfazed by Camilla's overtly affectionate statements. Hinoka's second reaction was to decide whether she should check on her retainers, knowing she would have to do something to get them away again before she could see her love, or if she should follow Camilla to her chambers first, and simply trust that her retainers were unharmed.  
  
"There are some things from my last visit I'd like to talk with you about," Camilla said, distracting Hinoka from her quandary. "Would you be okay following me to my chambers?"  
  
Hinoka again looked at Laslow and Peri, who seemed both completely fine and completely oblivious. Before Hinoka could make a decision Selena came back, and pulled Camilla aside for a bit.  
  
"Your retainers want to make sure you're okay, dear," Camilla said. "I know how worried you are, so I'll wait for you in my room, okay sweetie?"  
  
Hinoka had her answer, and it looked like she was going to be able to see her retainers and Camilla. Selena lead Hinoka to the room Azama and Setsuna were in, which was, appropriately enough, Selena's. When Selena opened the door, Hinoka and her retainers were both immediately relieved at seeing each other unharmed. After a quick exchange of accounts, Hinoka was satisfied and walked to the door.  
  
Before Azama and Setsuna could get through the door, however, Selena stepped in to block it. "You're staying here until Queen Hinoka is ready to leave," Selena told the two of them. "Lady Camilla's orders."  
  
Setsuna in particular was surprised by this, and looked to Hinoka. Hinoka was conflicted about this, because, as much as she didn't want to disappoint her retainers, she still wanted to see Camilla. Hinoka seeing Camilla go into the room just two doors down only intensified that desire. But Hinoka couldn't leave her retainers trapped.  
  
"Selena, I can understand them needing to not interfere, but isn't leaving them trapped like this too much? Can't you let them go?" Hinoka asked.  
  
"I'll ask Lady Camilla," Selena replied coarsely. Selena closed and locked the door, and went in to Camilla's room. After a bit Selena and Beruka both came back and unlocked the door.  
  
"Lady Camilla says we are to escort you around the castle, but away from where any diplomacy is occurring," Beruka stated. Azama and Setsuna were both quite happy to hear this, even if they wouldn't be able to properly protect the queen. The four retainers walked out of the hallway.  
  
With nothing left between her and her love, Hinoka walked over to Camilla's room, and found that the door had been left open. Inside Hinoka saw the most wonderful room imaginable. Just walking into it left Hinoka with a sense of amazement comparable to seeing a forest at night. An ornately carved table stood in the center of the room, with a bouquet of flowers in purple, red, and black serving as the centerpiece. To the side of the room was a writing desk, with lovely stationary set out and pages of an unfinished letter drying right next to it. Beneath Hinoka's feet was a purple carpet so plush that Hinoka could barely feel her feet. And directly across the room was a wonderful four poster bed, with the most beautiful thing in the room on it, Camilla herself.  
  
Camilla got up from the bed and walked over to Hinoka. Camilla reached over Hinoka's shoulder to push the door closed, before wrapping her arms around Hinoka. "I know you can't be seen loving me," Camilla said, her face just inches from Hinoka's, "But you do." Camilla pulled Hinoka in for kiss, which the Queen gladly accepted.  
  
"Darling, there's not need to be shy," Camilla said, "You can love me i-" Camilla had suddenly found her lips busy. After another long kiss, Camilla and Hinoka both backed away slightly, still remaining far closer than friends would. Camilla took Hinoka's hand and lead Hinoka to the bed, where they both sat down.  
  
"I-it's amazing," Hinoka began, "Everywhere else I have to hide my feelings for you. But here, I can kiss you. I can hug you. I can love you."  
  
Hinoka embraced Camilla without warning, holding on so tight Camilla thought Hinoka would never let go, nor did Camilla want Hinoka to let go. So Camilla returned Hinoka's embrace with all of her might. "Hinoka, I'm also so glad we can do this, even if it's just in here. I'd love to come up to you on your throne and give you ten thousand kisses, but if I can't, I'll give you them here." Camilla then began to kiss Hinoka as quickly as should could, knowing that their brief time together could end at any time.  
  
After five hundred kisses, Hinoka and Camilla heard a knock at the door, and Selena warning them that they were almost out of time. Camilla reluctantly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the many lipstick marks off Hinoka's face. The two of them walked to the door, where Camilla gave Hinoka one last kiss before hiding the handkerchief in Hinoka's pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry darling. I promise I'll give you the rest the next time you're here," Camilla said.  
  
"I'll hold you to your promise, my love," replied Hinoka. Hinoka then opened the door, where Selena was standing ready to take the Queen away from her beloved. The two walked out toward the entrance of the castle, in exact opposite direction Hinoka wanted to be walking.  
  
"Don't worry," Selena said, "I'm sure you'll be back here again. And Lady Camilla will be happy to see you."  
  
Selena's words provided minimal comfort to Hinoka, but they arrived at the castle entrance, where Hinoka's pegasus was saddled and waiting, and not a moment too soon, and Beruka turned the corner, Azama and Setsuna in tow, just as Hinoka had reached her pegasus and could claim to have been waiting. Not long after King Xander came with his retainers, holding 5 envelopes.  
  
Queen Hinoka accepted the letters without a word, and mounted her pegasus still looking dejected.  
  
Selena helped Hinoka's retainers mount the pegasus. "Next time," Selena said as Azama took his seat safely, "Please come alone. You're safe here in Windmire"  
  
King Xander chuckled slightly. "Indeed," he added, "Laslow and Peri are more than capable of protecting both of us." The two retainers simply looked at Hinoka confidently.  
  
"I'll do that next time," replied Hinoka as Setsuna had just gotten on to the pegasus.  
  
Hinoka took off for the flight back to Hoshido. However, Hinoka did not have the will to send her pegasus into a full gallop. Hinoka still missed Camilla, and Hinoka could barely muster the willpower not to turn back. For the whole of the ride back, the only thing Hinoka could hear was Camilla's tender voice, no matter how loud the wind howled.  
  
When Hinoka landed, both of her retainers immediately hung their heads. "We're sorry, Queen Hinoka," Setsuna said.  
  
"We only meant to protect you," Azama added.  
  
"I forgive you," Hinoka responded, but the Queen's gloomy expression did little to reassure them. "I -- I need some time alone," Hinoka said, which was the one thing her retainers were the most worried about. Azama and Setsuna both left in shame as Hinoka retreated into her personal quarters.  
  
Hinoka pulled out Camilla's monogrammed handkerchief, and just looked at the amount of lipstick that had been wiped off. "I wish I could have told them the truth," Hinoka thought. "And someday, I will. Hopefully, someday soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this is quite as good as the first chapter, but it does finish the story. I might be following up later by introducing a snag in their relationship, but for now, this is complete.


End file.
